Kategoria:Biomy
Las Forest *''Lasy składają się głównie z bloków dirt'a i drzewa, i zajmują większość powierzchni. Wrogowie, w Puszczy są stosunkowo słabe, oznacz to ze ten biom jest stosunkowo odpowiedni dla gracza'' *''Jaskinie prowadzące do The Underground, są zwykle rozproszone po całym lesie. Małe lub duże baseny wodne są dość powszechne.'' ''Pustynia Desert *''Pustynie są dużymi/małymi obszarami składających się z bloków Piasku które są zawsze generowane w nowym świecie. Dwa rodzaje roślin istnieją na pustyni: Cactus i Waterleaf, z których oba są używane w alchemii. Pustynia jest przydatna, jeśli chcesz, by stworzyć dużą ilość szkła lub Sandgun. *''Po Hard Mode jest aktywna, Ebonsand, pearlsand lub Crimsand stopniowo przejmuja obszar, w wyniku, są następujące pustynie: corrupt, hallowed desert oraz, crimson desert.'' ''Ocean Ocean *''Nic tu nie trzeba rozpisywac, Ocean to duzy zbiornik wody wystepujacy po obu stronach mapy, znajdziemy tam Morskie SkrzynieChest i moby takie jak , Rekin, Meduza, Krab i Kałamarnica (w której można znaleźć czarny barwnik) *''Dalej, na bokach oceanu, jest koniec mapy gdzie gracz nie może się przedostać.'' ''Zepsucie Corruption *'Biom o bardzo specyficznym wyglądzie i silnych potworach. Trawa i woda w tym biomie jest fioletowa, zarówno jak i większość jego elementów. ' * Występują tu potwory tj. *''Eater of Souls *''Devourver'' *''Corrupt Goldfish'' *''Corrupt Bunny'' *''Corrupt Slime (Hardmode)'' *''Slimer (Hardmode)'' *''Corruptor (Hardmode)'' *''World Feeder (Hardmode)'' *''Eater of Worlds (Boss) '' *'Zepsucie nieustannie rozprzestrzenia się, ale są sposoby, by je zatrzymać.' ' Oto niektóre z nich:' - Oddziel Zepsucie od normalnego świata słonecznikiem, -Wykop dół 3x10 o ścianach z materiału nie podlegającego Zepsuciu (np. drewno), - Regularnie używaj wody święconej (można ją nabyć u NPC Dryad). ''Podziemna Korpupcja Corruption *''Underground Corrupt występuje, gdy korupcja rozprzestrzenia się przez podziemne warstwy. Souls of Night to zasób unikalny dla tego biome. Chociaż można utworzyć ten biom a nie w hardmode i korupcji może być naturalnie wytwarzane w podziemiach na pokolenia świata, nie będzie spawnił biomu specjalnych moby dopóki mapa staje hardmode. ''- The Hallow ''Hallow *''The Hallow generuje sie po zabiciu Wall of Flesh, najblizszy Crimson/Corruption zmienia sie w The Hallow powstaje tam Niebieska trawa, Pearlwood, Pearlstone, Pearlsand. Spawnuja sie tam m.in. Jednorożce, Pixie, itp.'' ''- Brak polskiej nazwy - Hallow *''Underground Hallow tworzy sie gdy The Hallow przebije sie przez warstwe kamienia, Elemantami oswiadczajace ze to Underground Hallow są, Crystal Shard i Crystal Souls. *''Meteoryt Meteorite'' *''Meteoryt ma 50% szans na zespawnienie sie w dzien, kiedy rozwalimy Shadow Orb a takze moze sie losowo zespawnic w nocy. Z meteorytu mozna zrobic Meteor Armor itp. Mamy 2% szansy ze meteor sie wydropi z Meteor Heads.'' ''Dżungla Jungle *''Powierzchni dżungli jest wypelniona przez drzewa. Drzewa rosną tu bez konieczności Żołędzie roślin, tak długo jak nie ma trawy Jungle.Powierzchnia Dżungli zazwyczaj bezpośrednio łączy się z Underground Jungle. Ten Biome dodano w aktualizacji 1.0.4. Podobnie jak w przypadku korupcji,Powierzchnia Dżungli ma własną muzykę.Dżungla jest z pewnością mniej niebezpieczna niż Underground Jungle. Jednak nadal można umrzeć łatwo bez broni. ''Podziemna Dżungla Jungle *''Underground Jungle jest bardzo odległy rejon świata. Jest on często pod dżungli. Podobnie jak Dungeons, obszary te mają kilka ślepych zaułków, jednak w przeciwieństwie do Dungeons są pokryte roślinami. Specjalne elementy, które są unikalne dla Podziemnej dżungli znajdują się w sanktuariach dżungli, które są małe budynki wykonane ze złotej Cegły są spawnione w przypadkowych miejscach. Często można znaleźć większą koncentrację rudy jak złoto, srebro, żelazo i miedź w podziemnej dżungli, a także świątynię dżungli, mała wersja lochu, gdzie istnieje wiele różnych wrogów, bardzo trudnych. ''Lochy Dungeons *''Dungeon jest to ogromny budynek znalezionu blisko krawędzi wygenerowanego świata, obejmujących wiele warstw głębokie. Jest wypełniona przez skrzynie zawierających unikalne przedmioty. *''Jest tylko jeden Dungeon w każdym świecie, choć gracz może stworzyć nowe światy i grabieży lochach aby zyskać dodatkowe elementy. Rzadko, Dungeon może się odciąć od oceanu i tylko stary. Kopanie w dół w piasku może najczęściej ujawniają pochowany Dungeon.'' *''Dungeon w górnym poziomie jest domem dla starca, który zamieni się Skeletron powinien gracz z nim porozmawiać w nocy, lub wezwać Strażnika Lochu, jeżeli zawodnik próbuje wejść do lochu, nie zabijając go w pierwszej kolejności zostanie zabity przez czaske ktora zadaje aż 9999 HP.'' ''Latajace wyspy Island *''Latajace wyspy ja polozone wysoko od mapy. Znajdziemy tam takie moby jak Harpieshardcore Wyvern Mozemy tu znalezc Skyware Chest ktory zawiera rozne itemy.Aby tu sie dostac potrzeba Gravitiaton Potion. Aby wiedziec czy Latajaca wyspa jest nalezy strzelac w gore z Meteor Shot. ''Podziemia Underground *''Mozna powiedziec ze tu sie konczy epicka przygoda poniewaz tu zabijamy 5 z kolei boss'a Wall Of Flesh. Aby go przywalac potrzeba Lalke Guida ktora wypada z Latajacych Demonow. Z Wall of Fless wypada Pwnhammer najlepszy Mlot w grze ktorym mozeby rozwalic Demon Altar. W podziemiach znajdziemy Hellstone ore i Shadow Chest. Sa tu rozne struktury w ktorych znjdziemy Obsidian Bed i Hellforge. ''Zimowy Biom Biome *''Sniezny biom jest odmiana LasuForest. Na tym biomie znajdziemy Zombie Eskimos i duzo Snow Block i Ice Block na ktorym sie teraz mozna slizgac dopuki nie mamy łyżw ktore mozna znaleźdz w Zimowych Podziemiach. Znajdziemy rowniez Ice Slime i Pingwina. *''Grzybowy Biom Mushroom Biome'' *''To juz przed ostatni biom.. Na nim znajdziemy Big Glowing Mushroom, i glowing mushroom ktore sie wykozystuje do roznych potek. Mozemy tu znaleźdz npc o nazwie Truffle sprzedaje on rozne grzybowe itemy.'' ''Crimson Crimson *''Na tym biome rozgrywamy sie z boss'em o nazwie Brain of Cthulhu .Na tym biomie mozemy otrzymac Crimtane Ore.Sa tu moby takie jak Pajaki i inne odmiany mobow z innych biomow. Kategoria:Mechaniki gry